


Bed Time

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Tired Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: The reader is exhausted but too stubborn to see it. It takes the whole Avengers team to make them see it. Finally with the help of a certain Captain the reader is able to sleep without nightmares.





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cap! 

Patting down the skirt of your 50's inspired crimson dress, you waited for your cue. If you had a choice, you'd rather be sleeping in bed.. Unfortunately, the mayor wanted to celebrate the Avengers' 5th year of fighting crime. Not only did you have to stand around for a two hour ceremony, but Tony insisted on hosting one of his prized "elaborate parties" afterwards to celebrate the 77th birthday of Captain America. This time you couldn't sneak away because you were required to be one of the guests of honour.

"Thank you to the following people, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)..." the mayor started.

Stepping onto the stage you took your place. Once all the Avengers were called on the mayor handed you a certificate for the team as the audience erupted with applause.

After hopping into one of Tony's many owned limousines to the party, you entered Stark Tower immediately noticing how air conditioned the area was, compared to the sweltering temperature outside. 

You slowly made your way across the vast sea of white covered dinner tables to the rectangular table which you assumed was for the guest.

Taking a seat, people started trickling in, a mixture of media and Tony's "connections". A large form took a seat beside you, but you didn't greet, because of your hazy and exhausted mind, too preoccupied with trying to stay awake. 

"Hey, you okay there?" A familiar voice asked.

After a long moment of silence which consisted of you staring off into nothingness, you acknowledged the voice, by slowly turning your head to the left.

"Oh hey Steve, happy birthday? I got you a present but I left it at home!" You slightly slurred. 

"Do you wanna go home? You don't seem okay." Steve suggested. 

"Just sleepy." You answered rubbing your face.

Saying you were sleepy was definitely an understatement. You were far from exhausted, you had already passed the point of being able to hide it and the phase where you were just annoyingly happy and laughed at everything. Now you just felt like death on legs. 

Half an hour into the party they had served food and music started playing. You decided to wander off to the bathroom and somehow try to escape the noise and chaos which were working up a glorious headache. On your way, you let your eyes shut for a second, when your face made contact with a course tuxedo. Focusing on reality once again, sea blue eyes locked onto yours. 

"Hey doll, you okay?" Bucky questioned. 

"Yep." You plainly stated shuffling past him.

You were met with marble everything and bright LED lights when you entered the washroom.

"Hey (Y/N) your outfit looks great tonight!" Natasha complimented.

"Hi, thanks. I might try and sneak out, not feeling great. You can fill in for me yeah?" You asked.

Natasha, was like a sister, she always had your back and understood you no matter what.

"Sure, no problem, you look like you really need the rest." She added with a comforting smile.

You managed to escape to your floor without being seen.

Plopping down onto the bed, you drifted off, still fully clothed.

Groaning you stared blankly at the alarm clock, that read 8:00 am, with eyes trying to focus. Great! You were late for work! Perfect! 

Clumsily hopping from foot to foot, you managed to slip on your uniform. Stumbling to the bathroom you quickly washed off the remaining make up and tied your hair into a tight bun.

You passed by the kitchen on your way to the boardroom grabbing a cup of coffee. 

Stepping into the boardroom you were met with empty chairs.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing?" Clint's voice echoed through the empty room.

"Meeting, there was a meeting did I miss it?" You stuttered.

"It's a long weekend, even Fury's off, remember?" Clint remarked. 

"Right..." you trailer off turning around.

"Geez! You look half dead! Make that completely dead!" Clint joked.

"And I feel completely dead." You glumly replied.

Sauntering back to the kitchen to grab something more substantial than coffee you were met with Tony.

"You. Why didn't you stay?" He shouted.

"Do I need to explain? My face should explain everything right?" You deadpanned. 

"Right, yeah, right." He answered cautiously walking around you.

Grabbing your muffin you slammed your head into the counter and ended up breaking a mug in the middle of trying to get up.

"Great, just great! This day can't get any worse.!" You exclaimed sarcastically. 

"You okay (Y/N)?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yep, fine, I'm fine." You breathed out trying to get your anger and frustration handled.

"Nope you're not, go to bed." Steve stated.

"You just asked if I was okay so I'll be the judge of that!" You yelled.

"You're procrastinating. What's wrong, why can't you sleep?" Steve questioned.

You stood there burning your eyes into his swiftly taking a bite out of the food in your hand. Decidedly rushing off.

"It's the nightmares isn't it." Steve asked again.

Stopping you spun around to meet him face to face.

"Maybe." You said.

"Come on I'll stay with you." Steve offered.

That was all you needed before all negative emotions left you. How could you say no to those puppy dog eyes?

"Okay." You admitted. 

When you woke up you instantly felt better. 

"Thanks Stevie. " You mumbled.

"No problem. Anytime (Y/N)." He replied casually

Turning over to face your bedside table, you grabbed a small gold box wrapped with a thin white ribbon.

"Here, it's your present, I forgot to give it to you. " You explained. 

"Oh, you didn't have to." He said sitting up.

He unwrapped the present only to find the compass he used during the war and the picture of Peggy still intact. Along with the dog tags given to him when he was in the army.

"I thought these would be useful." You started.

"Thank you (Y/N)." Steve answered as he pulled you into a bear hug.

"No problem, anytime." You added with a giggle.


End file.
